Brotherly Bonds and Moments
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Luffy seeks advice from Zoro about a problem that's been plaguing him and the guys bond over the importance of specific moments and how they can affect one's life. Zoro/Luffy broship with Zorobin fluff sprinkled throughout
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Zoro, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Luffy, I'm trying to nap."

"Well I was just wondering, why did you marry Robin?"

"That's a stupid question. I married her because I love her, simple as that. Why the sudden interest in our relationship, Captain?" Zoro was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he didn't plan on making this conversation easy for the rubber-brained idiot.

Luffy's sweat dropped as he tried to think of a valid excuse for his sudden curiosity in the crew's romantic affairs. "Oh, um, Usopp wanted to know how it happened, so I uh, told him I would ask you, and then, you know, tell him."

"Oh so this is about Usopp."

Luffy nodded helplessly, hoping that is protruding lips wouldn't tip off the first mate to his deception. The swordsman continued to stare at the nervous captain waiting for Luffy to come clean about his true purpose for disturbing him. This went on for several minutes until Zoro, realizing Luffy needed some prompting, popped the question.

"Are you sure this isn't about that greedy witch you chose for a navigator?"

"No." Realizing his mistake, the straw-hat teen quickly tried to back-track into his original lie, hoping Zoro wouldn't notice. "I mean, yes, this is about Usomi, I mean Namopp, I mean..." Watching the awkward teen try to correct himself, Zoro decided to put an end to his captain's struggles.

"Luffy, did you ask about me and Robin because you like Nami?"

"Yeah, I mean I think I do. How did you figure it out, Zoro."

"Are you kidding, me and Robin have been betting on how and when you two will finally get together for weeks."

"Nani! You guys have know for weeks!"

"Of course Luffy. We're best friends so I can tell when something's bothering you, and do you seriously think anything on this ship can get past Ms. I can have eyes and ears wherever I want."

"I get it, you guys have mystery skills."

"That's not it at all! Look Luffy, what is it you want to know exactly?"

"You said you married Robin because you love her, right." Zoro nodded his head in affirmation prompting the teen to continue. "Well how did you know that you loved her?"

_So this is what's been bothering him, _thought Zoro. "That's kinda hard to explain. I'm not really sure where to begin."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Well Robin tried to kill us, then she stowed away on the Merry and you let her join, and then"

"No, not that beginning. Just when you started to love her."

"There wasn't ever a definitive moment when I started to love her, when it's real I don't think there can be one singular moment that decides it. For me it took a lot of different instances piled on top of each other before I realized how I felt. In Skypia I felt unbridled rage at that false idol who had hurt her, I figured it was because the crew cared about her, not because I did. Then we met Aokiji and I saw that she was still trying to fight off the demons of her past single handed, my blatant mistrust of her probably contributed to that. Something inside of me broke that day, watching her freeze, all the while trying to deny that behemoth's taunts, I wanted her know that she was one of us, that I had faith in her. I thought I would talk to her at Water Seven after she came home with Chopper, but she was gone. Seeing her leave out that window, an inexplicable sadness seized me. I couldn't understand it back then, I mean, didn't I always think she would leave, I always knew it was just a matter of time. Then, Nami told us why she left and I was determined to bring her home, the means to reach that goal were irrelevant. I never wanted to see her cry again after that day, so I made it a habit of staying close to her and spending my spare time in her presence. It finally hit me after we were separated, I ached to be near her, to see her smile, to know she was safe. I resolved myself to hash this out with her when we met again and you pretty much know how the rest happened."

"You knew you loved her because you wanted to protect her and you wanted to be around her all the time."

" If you want to simplify it that much, then yes." huffed a peeved Zoro.

" All that stuff you said about moments, I felt that at Cocoyashi, and Thriller Bark, and Skypia too."

"Are you going to talk to her about your feelings."

"Yep, right now, do you know where she is!?"

"If she's not on deck try the library." As soon as Luffy had the possible locations in mind he threw open the hatch in the Crow's Nest at breakneck speed, well if your neck's not rubber that is. Halfway down the ladder the over eager captain stretched said neck back into the gym.

"Zoro"

"Yeah"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Luffy."

Later that evening the happy smile plastered on the raven-haired teen's face and the contented look that the usually high strung navigator wore didn't escape the sword wielder's notice.

_Later that night _

Zoro opened the door to his shared room after a late shower to find Robin staring at her bare abdomen in their full-length mirror. Approaching his beloved from behind, he wrapped his damp arms around her waist splaying his palms across the area of scrutiny.

"It looks the same Robin." Zoro started to nuzzle her neck as if to grab her attention while spinning her around to face him.

"When are we going to tell them?" Zoro ignored the question, too distracted by her soft, flower-scented skin to respond. He opted to trail kisses down her face until they fell onto the bed and he was able to capture her lips. _Hmm, when did we start moving, _he thought.

Robin turned her head up denying him access to her mouth until he answered her. Defeated, Zoro gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let's let Luffy and Nami have some time together before we announce it, we do have like eight months still."

Satisfied by his answer, Robin slid her hands into moist green hair as his found there way down to her backside, their lips finding each other once again.


	2. Beginnings at Breakfast

"Oi, everyone, breakfast is ready." shouted the cook who had just finished setting the table with everyone's personalize omelets. _Hmm those stupid jerks better appreciate the effort it took to make these,_thought the tired chef.

_In the guys' dormitory _

"Hmm, breakfast already."

"Good my body is withering down to nothing, even though I'm only bones. SKULL JOKE! Yohoho"

"I'm already feeling SUPER this morning."

"I hope Sanji made something sweet like cotton _candy._"

"Wait where's Luffy?"

"He's gonna steal all the food, hurry guys!"

_In the Crow's Nest_

"Hmm, that was a long, boring night watch, but I'll take that over midnight Marine attacks any day. I don't get how Zoro is able to spend so much time up here without stabbing himself from boredom. That dolt probably just sleeps his whole shift, or I bet Robin comes up here and keeps him _entertained_." _I wondering if I'll start keeping Luffy company on his watch if we get... Whoa there girl, I'm getting ahead of myself, but still, that sounds nice._ With that settled the red-head wrapped the spare blanket around her form and descended the ladder to greet her nakama.

_Roronoa Bedroom_

"You should talk that love cook into bringing breakfast down here."

"And why would that be, Mr. Swordsman?"

"That way I wouldn't have to stop holding you."

"You know if the crew here's you talking like that your reputation is history."

" That's why this talk is for your ears only, right Robin?" Zoro pressed a kiss to her ear to drive his point home, but she simply purred at his affection. "Right, Robin?"

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to keep this to myself." teased Robin.

"Oh, and how can I do that?"

"Be creative." In response, Zoro pulled her closer under the sheets and pressed his lips first to her own, then made his way from her neck down to her collarbone, leaving smoldering kisses on Robin's smooth skin as he went."

_In the Aquarium _

Straw Hat Luffy sat on the floor pouring over a map that showed different tourist attractions and restaurants that their next stopping point was home to.

" Wow Getsaino Island sure has a lot of fun stuff to do! I bet Nami will like this one, I'll ask Robin since she's a girl just to be safe though. This date stuff sure is hard, but if it makes Nami happy it's worth it." Luffy, satisfied that he had come up with an adequate agenda for his promised date with Nami left to fill his growling belly. "I hope Sanji made lots of meat!"

_The Kitchen _

The crew slowly filed in and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Man, are those two late again?" complained Usopp.

" They're probably just tired from that Marine attack yesterday morning. We should just eat without them if they need some extra sleep."

"Uh Chopper-Bro, I don't sleeping is what"

"Franky, stop corrupting his innocent mind!" yelled the navigator as her shoe made contact with the pervert's head.

"What, Chopper-Bro is a man, plus there's nothing wrong with two married people bang-"

"Enough! Not at the table, or better yet not ever."

"Yeah you crappy cyborg, I don't want to hear about Marimo's love life."

"What was that you dumb love cook?" asked Zoro as he and a slightly flushed Robin entered and made their way to the table.

"You hear-"

"Both of you shut it! The two men continued to glare at each other, but didn't utter another word as they took their respective places. Nami really wasn't in the mood for their fighting this early. _Man why can't those two be more like Lu-... Wait, was I seriously comparing Zoro and Sanji to... No,no,no! I guess our talk had more of an effect on me than I thought. Maybe, this date he has planned will help me iron out some of whatever I'm feeling, or at least I hope it does._ Nami sneaked a peek at her captain who happened to be seated directly in front of her. Luffy, sensing someone watching him look up from his plate to see Nami's chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He flashed her his usual, cheerful smile causing her to blush and resume eating her orange sauce covered omelet. _Man, is this what Robin felt like after Zoro asked her out? I wonder when Luffy is gonna tell the rest of the crew about our decision. They took it pretty well when Zoro announced his and Robin's relationship, so it should go smoothly even Sanji freaks out for a couple days. _

As, the navigator mulled over her complex feelings for the straw-hatted teen, Zoro and Luffy thought of the best ways to break their individual news to the crew.

_I guess after everyone's done eating, I'll tell them about me and Nami._

_After breakfast Robin and I will tell the crew about our little future Straw Hat._

As the pirates finished their individual plates the two couples made eye contact with their respective partners. With a nod from their female companions Luffy and Zoro spoke simultaneously.

"We have something to tell you."

**Author's Note:** Okay, to start out I would like to thank everyone who has favorited/followed me and my stories. As a new author the amount of positive feedback I have received is overwhelming and I really don't know how to thank you guys. The kind reviews I received from unnamed guests, **Majin no tamashi, **and** hikaruhel **encourage me to continue writing, so I would like to personally thank each and everyone of you for the time you took to read and motivate my work. Also, do to the attention this fic has received and the request from **miranda** I have decided to change this into a multi-chapter story. This is the second chapter and I would love to know if you guys would like me to continue this story or move on to other one-shots. Again, you guys are the reason I write and every word you take the time to write on my stories brings a smile to my face. :) On a final note, be on the lookout next week for my one-shots for Zorobin week!

Robin Roronoa


	3. Reaction? Celebration?

The crew looked from Luffy to Zoro waiting for one of them to continue. Robin, being able to read the situation quicker than the rest was the first to break the tense silence.

"Luffy, why don't you tells us your news first."

The oblivious captain, not noticing the sudden nervousness that had gripped most of the crew, simply smiled. "Right. Guys Nami and I have to decided to go on a date when we reach Getsaino."

The navigator glanced around to see her friends reactions to the sudden revelation, but was surprised to see seven very calm, if not some what befuddled, expressions. Zoro and Robin glanced around confused by the crew lack of response since they had thought themselves the only ones privy to the young couple plan.

"Do you have to rub it in you crappy rubber man?" huffed a very defeated looking Sanji.

"What do mean Sanji? We just thought everyone should know so if we start dating it won't be a big surprise."

"But Luffy-Bro, you guys have been dating for weeks now, right?"

Nami's jaw dropped as the cyborg posed his question to the now very confused Straw Hat captain. "Of course we haven't been dating! Why would you guys think we were?" fumed a very red-faced Nami.

The crew stared at her in silence, seeing this Usopp gathering his courage and answered the cartographer's question if not somewhat reluctantly.

"Well you guys have been spending a lot of time together, and now you take Luffy with you when you go shopping instead of me or Sanji, and you haven't been hitting him like you used to." Seeing his female crew mate was still befuddled, Brook decided to add to the sniper's explanation.

"Yes Nami-san, we noticed you and Captain-san's changes in behavior and upon group discussion concluded that you were in a secret relationship like Zoro-san and Robin-san used to be.

"Wait, why weren't Robin and I included in this discussion Brook."

Chopper decided to add his contribution to the conversation seeing as no one was dying as he had fear at the start of Luffy's announcement.

"Franky said you guys were working each other out and that we shouldn't disturb you." stated Chopper who was oblivious to the implications of the cyborg's previous statement.

" Yeah it was Robin's night on watch and we didn't want a repeat of what happened last time." added a blushing Usopp. Zoro's face burned as he tried to retaliate, but Nami interrupted him.

"Can we get back to why you guys thought I was dating Luffy?"

"So are we already dating Nami?"

"No Luffy, not yet."

"Wait, you guys aren't in a SUPER secret relationship?"

"Nami-swan is still available then?" queried a hopefully Sanji as hearts appeared in his eyes.

"No! She's going on a date with me! Right, Nami?"

The crew continued to pose questions to the overwhelmed navigator until several hands appeared over their mouths, effectively silencing them.

"Perhaps we should let Nami respond to one question at a time."

Nami gave her big sister a grateful smile and tried to gather her thoughts into something resembling cohesive sentences. " Okay, Luffy and I haven't been secretly dating, no, I am not available Sanji-kun because yes, we are planning to go out after we dock. Everyone clear on that?"

"As long as were still going on a date I'm happy."

"Wow, I can't believe we were wrong."

"So, Luffy-san hasn't seen your panties yet."

"Of course not you pervert!" exclaimed Nami as she repeatedly struck the afro skeleton with her Clima-Tact.

"Shishishi" Seeing their captain laughing at the familiar scenario caused to crew to join him in the carefree laughter as the tense atmosphere returned to normal. With their musician dodging hits from both an embarrassed Nami and and an angry Sanji the crew relaxed into the familiarity of each others' antics until Chopper remember the cause of the awkward moment.

"Wait Zoro, didn't you want to tell us something too?" Sanji and Nami paused in their pummeling to give their full attention to the first mate, while Robin gave her husband an encouraging smile.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have someone else on the crew from now on." stated Zoro as if it were a simple matter of who's turn it was to guard the ship.

"Nani!" exclaimed six of the pirates present.

" You can't just let some random person join!"

" Yeah, who is it anyway, we've been at sea for almost a week and haven't met anyone but Marines?'

"Ah, is Zoro a Marine now!"

"Luffy, tell that crappy swordsman he can't just add people to the crew!"

Luffy met the eyes the eyes of his outraged nakama from under his straw hat, causing his crew members to back down and await his verdict.

" Zoro and Robin already talked it over with me and I said it was fine." Luffy spoke with an authority that his friends rarely saw, but all adamantly respected. The previous complaints died on their tongues as Franky posed the question in all of their minds.

"Well, when do we get to meet this mystery person?"

Robin gave the cyborg a playful smile as she spoke. "I'm afraid you won't be able to meet them for another eight or nine months, Franky."

A smile rested on the historian's face as she watch her words sink in. The looks on her dear friends' faces were priceless as each one realized the meaning behind her statement.

"Robin does that mean that you're, that you're really-"

"Yes Nami, Zoro and I are having a baby."

"That's great you guys!" Nami rushed to her big sister, enveloping her and a slightly shock Zoro in a bear hug. "This is so awesome! I hope it's girl!"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" sobbed Franky. "I'm not crying you jerks. Don't look at me."

"I will write a song to celebrate this momentous occasion."

"Are we really gonna have a baby on a pirate ship? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Don't worry Usopp, Zoro and I have already agreed that him and Robin are staying and that their baby in gonna join my crew."

"Yeah Usopp, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Robin or our baby."

"But we all have to be real careful to keep them safe until the baby can kick butt by itself. So does everyone agree with that?"

"AY, Captain!

"Ow, I'm gonna build the baby a SUPER nursery that will be impervious to cannons and gunshots."

"I'm gonna make sure both Robin and her baby are in top health. Ah, Robin we need to have a check-up as soon as possible!"

"Of course Dr. Chopper."

"Robin we have to go shopping for baby clothes and toys, and don't worry I'll haggle so we get the best deal on all the top notch child-care necessities."

Sanji, who had remained oddly quiet through the whole reveal, leveled a serious look at the entire crew.

"Are you in shock Swirly-Brow?"

"I'm, I'm GONNA BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!"

The majority of the crew, who had been anticipating the cook's angry disapproval at the thought of his rival spawning a child, crashed to the floor. Robin however, gave the cook a grateful smile. "I'm sure you will Sanji."

"Hey, I'm not gonna let Sanji beat the Great Captain Usopp for the title of Best Uncle."

"Yeah, me neither!"

"I'm gonna be the SUPEREST uncle."

"Guys, I'm the captain so I get to be the best uncle."

"At least the kid will have one normal aunt to balance out these idiots." sighed Nami.

The Roronoa couple simply watched their dear family of misfits fight over the affection of their unborn child with smiles of contentment.

"This kid is gonna get spoiled rotten."

"I'm happy it'll be surrounded by people who love it."

"Yeah, she's gonna have a great family to look after her."

"_She?_"

"Yeah, I kinda think our baby is a girl."

"Why is that, Zoro?"

"Just a feeling."

The crew members continued to try to one up each other with insane claims to prove who would be the best future relative/mentor until the captain called for attention.

"Okay guys, this calls for a party. Sanji, meat. Brook, music. Usopp, Franky, fireworks. Nami, um, just come sit by me. Let's celebrate!"

With the captain's orders in mind the crew rushed to complete their assignments with a group shout of "KAMPAI!".


	4. Past Memories for Future Worries

The Straw Hat Pirates partied into the late hours of the night. The members slowly dispersed from the confetti covered deck to make their way to the cabins below until only the captain and his first mate remained. They sat in silence for awhile, comfortable with the others presence and not feeling a need to break the peaceful silence.

"We'll reach Getsaino tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you excited about your date? Robin seemed to think you had quite the impressive day planned."

"Mm"

"Something wrong Captain."

Luffy remained silent, his brows creased in what Zoro could only assume was worry or concentration. He sat still, waiting patiently for his friend to confide in him.

"What if I mess up?"

"You're gonna have to be more specific Luffy."

"What if I let Nami down tomorrow? The straw-hatted boy stared at his sandals not wanting to see his friend's concerned look.

Zoro contemplated his captain's worries, unsure of how to soothe him, but knowing that Luffy needed him to say something. Gathering up his thoughts, Zoro attempted to relieve his friend of his irrational worries.

"Luffy, Nami agreed to go out with you so she must have feelings for you. I'll bet she's even a little nervous like you are right now. Also, for all the times she's hit you and yelled at you for being stupid"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Let me finish. For all the crap she complains about, I don't think you've ever let Nami down or ever could. That goes for the rest of us too, Luffy. We're all here because you were willing to risk everything for us to be together on this crew. It's crazy to think that if I hadn't gotten in that dinghy with the crazy kid in a straw hat how different my life would be."

"What do you mean Zoro? Wouldn't you would still be training to become the World's Greatest Swordsman?"

"Sure, but I wouldn't have a family like I do now. In a funny way I have you to thank for bringing me and Robin together. Looking back, it's scary to think that me not getting on that boat, or if Robin hadn't insisted she join our crew, we could of never met or discovered our feelings for each other."

"I think I get it now. It's like what you said about moments. All these individual events piled up on top of each other have brought all of us to where we are now."

"Looks like you the one you don't need my advice anymore Luffy."

"You're wrong." Luffy leveled a rather serious look at his first mate and best friend as he continued to speak. "You're my best friend Zoro, you've been with me on this adventure from the very beginning, I'm always gonna want your advice on things. It's one of the reasons we work so well together don't you think, we balance each other out. You know in a way you kinda remind me of my big brother. Shishishi."

"I'm glad to hear that Luffy, and you're right about the whole balance thing. If I were as big an idiot as you were the crew wouldn't have a chance."

"Hey, at least I can walk around town and find my way back to the Sunny."

"Well at least I don't jump overboard and nearly drown everyday."

The guys continued to sling playful insults at one another as the time flew by. The familiar camaraderie eased the worries from the young teen's mind as he and his swordsman decided to call it a night.

"I need to rest up for my big date tomorrow."

"Yeah same here, Robin wants to go pick out some pregnancy books and baby stuff after we dock at Getsaino. They claim to have a store that can meet every need you can think of, and who's know when we'll find another island that we can find supplies at."

"Don't worry Zoro, I'm sure you guys can find everything you need for Number Ten."

"Number ten?"

"Yeah, you know because they're gonna be the tenth person to join my crew."

"You are not calling my baby "Number Ten".

"What about diez, Robin told me how to count in some weird language and that means ten?"

"Changing the language doesn't make it any better!" yelled Zoro as his smacked his captain upside the head.

"Okay, we can choose names later.."

"Luffy, me and Rob-"

"I'll think of something really good..."

"You don't get to nam-"

"Now that that's settled we should get some sleep. Night Zoro!" With that, the Straw Hat captain headed to the men's quarters, thoughts of his future nakama and navigator lulling him into a happy stupor. The first mate watched his captain leave with a smile on his face as he headed to his own sleeping chamber. _I'm glad he's not worried about Nami anymore, they really are good for each other. His carefree nature works well with that witch's constant need to control everything. Hmm, maybe she won't be as uptight if her and Luffy start getting closer. That would be a relief. _

Zoro entered his shared bedroom to find his wife sleeping soundly on their bed. He silently removed his robe, boots, and katana before sliding under the sheets and pulling Robin to his chest. _She looks so cute when she's asleep. Now that she's pregnant I'm gonna have to keep her from pulling all-nighters and tiring herself out. _Zoro reached his hand up to Robin's face, brushing obsidian locks aside as he stroked her cheek. As if sensing her husband's familiar touch, Robin scooted closer into his warm embrace. Watching Robin lean into his touch brought a smile to the young man's face. He planted a kiss on her temple before settling in to try and catch a few hours of sleep before the day's activities started.

"Sweet dreams, Robin."

**Author's Note**: To start I would like to thank **megaME and miranda** for your kind reviews of chapters two and three. To be honest, the idea of turning my original one shot into a multi-chapter story was pretty nerve-racking, so it's great to hear that you guys are enjoying this expanded story line! To address **Fan Numbre One**, the next chapter will be an epilogue that shows the results of the LuNa date as well as the Roronoa baby, and how the crew is getting along as they continue to sail. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed "BB and M". You guys are the fuel that makes me able to pump out chapters, hearing your thoughts on my writing is the ultimate motivation.

Robin Roronoa


	5. Changes? Life After

_20 months later_

"Who's my little angel?"

Roronoa Zoro rolled over in bed in response to the voice he assumed was part of the dream he had been having.

"Are you mommy's sweet girl?"

_That doesn't make sense, why would Robin ask... _Zoro's ears perked up as he heard the happy laughter of who he now knew was his small daughter. Staying perfectly still, he cracked his eye open, hoping to get a front row seat of the adorable scene in front of him. His wife, Roronoa Robin, feared as the "Demon Child of Ohara" was currently holding their little girl and cooing at her. He watched as she would tickle Olivia's sides to make her laugh and then bring her close and kiss her cheeks or forehead. Robin continued to ask her daughter questions in a, in Zoro's opinion, cute baby voice thinking that her husband was still sound asleep. Zoro waited, simply enjoying seeing the sheer happiness that his girls took from being with each other. _I bet the crew wouldn't believe me if I said Robin talked in a baby voice to Livy. _Robin brought Olivia close to her face as the little girl squealed with delight, giving her an eskimo kiss before turning around only to meet the eye of her very awake, smirking husband.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. That's a really cute voice by the way." teased Zoro. It was rare that the male Roronoa got to make his wife blush, so he took every opportunity he could get.

Robin's cheeks turn a pale shade of red as she tried to come up with a comeback only to be interrupted by Olivia's chubby hands grasping her face. "Hehe, mommy, mommy!" The archaeologist gave her daughter the same look of awe and affection that Zoro had seen everyday since Olivia's birth.

"Man she is definitely a mommy's girl." huffed the swordsman.

"Aw, is someone jealous, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Not at all. When she get's older and you and those idiots have spoiled her rotten don't look at me."

Deciding to get even with her husband for his earlier remark, Robin made her way to the bed and gentle lowered herself and Olivia onto the sheets. The small girl in awe of the new terrain, crawled around until she was face to face with her father. Zoro tried to keep his face expressionless as his baby girl made her way to his pillow and proceeded to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Like mommy!"

"Right, that's what mommy does too." Zoro lifted Olivia into the air above his face, watching her wriggle in delight as he brought her down only to propel her forward seconds later.

"What was that Zoro, about _me_ spoiling her?

Zoro met the eyes of his smirking wife knowing she was right, but not really caring. "You're right, we both do it. Livy really doesn't stand a chance does she?"

"I think she'll turn out just fine, granted she didn't inherit your sense of direction."

"I don't get lost woman!"

"Of course not Zoro." stated Robin in a patronizingly understanding voice.

"Lost, lost, lost!"

"See, now Livy believes this nonsense about me getting lost."

Seeing, her husband's angry pout, Robin leaned in to give him an apologizing peck on the lips. The swordsman however had other plans, holding Olivia with one arm and cradling her to his chest, he used the other to wrap around Robin's waist bringing her closer. Not anticipating his move, Robin was left with a slightly agape mouth as Zoro quickly covered it with his own. Taking advantage of her surprise, Zoro slid his hand up her back, pressing Robin closer as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. After several seconds, Zoro drew back, happy to see a flushed Robin still leaning into the kiss.

"Apology accepted."

_Women's Quarters_

"Nami, it's breakfast time!" The young captain was currently standing outside his girlfriend's door trying to wake her up. After several attempts and no response, Luffy decided to risk the redhead's wrath by going into her private bedroom. Easing the door open, Luffy saw a large lump under the mountain of blankets on the bed that he assumed was his navigator.

"Nami, it's time to wake up." said Luffy as he cautiously approached the lump. He saw movement under the covers and carefully made his way to Nami's bedside. "Nami."

The navigator had stayed up late trying to catch up on her map making. She hadn't called it quits until she woke up in the library to find that it was 3:30 in the morning, she hadn't even realized she fallen asleep until a bumped ink well crashed to the floor startling her out of her exhausted stupor. Feeling too tired to care she had made her way to her room, stripped out of her jeans and tank top, and promptly fell asleep. Now as she began to stir at the sound of her boyfriend's voice, she had just enough time to register her blanket being pulled off of her semi-nude body.

The Straw Hat captain who was getting impatient had decided to uncover Nami thinking that maybe she would hear him better without the pile of blankets covering her ears. As, the sheets fell away from the women in bed Luffy realized his mistake as his eyes took in his navigator, who happened to only be clothed in her bra and panties. Making eye contact, Nami noticed Luffy blankly staring at her before looking down and finding the cause of his attentiveness.

"AH, LUFFY WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING IN MY ROOM!"

Gaining his composure, the captain tried to justify his presence to the angry women.

"I called your name a bunch of times and you didn't answer. I'm sorry Nami. I won't ever do it again. You can hit me if you want. I'm sorry." The young man in fear of angering his girlfriend further had quickly averted his gaze to his sandals trying to keep a straight face as the image of a barely clothed Nami burned into his brain. The navigator had quickly grabbed the sheet to cover herself and raised her hand to hit her rubber-brained idiot upside the head, but paused after hearing his sincere apology. Instead her hand came under his chin and raised his head so that they were face to face.

"It's okay Luffy. I know you didn't do it on purpose." Still expecting a bonk on the head Luffy held his tongue and waited for his punishment.

"I'm not gonna hit you Luffy." sighed Nami.

"Really."

To convince the worried young man that he was still in her good graces, Nami lean up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Really."

Luffy, glad that his girlfriend didn't seem upset anymore gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before heading to the door.

"Sanji said that breakfast is almost ready." With that he left Nami to go steal some pre-breakfast snacks and allow the woman to get dressed.

_Man, have I really changed that much in this last year and a half. That idiot has made me completely soft, but still I'm happy I gave him a chance back when we were on Getsaino. That was where this all started._

_Flashback_

**Author's Note:** I know I'm terrible for ending on a cliffhanger of sorts. However, I wanted to stick with my update pattern and didn't have time to include the events on Getsaino, but don't fear because they are coming. Promise. This was intended to be the last chapter, but with reading all of your lovely comments I decided to prolong this fic again. The next chapter will be Nami and Zoro's flashback to what went down on Getsaino, so get ready. Again thank you to all of my loyal followers/ reviewers who keep a smile on face every time I sit down to write this. **SilenceOfRain7, Someone, and DangoCorn** thank you for your awesome comments, I'm glad to hear you are enjoying "Brotherly Bonds and Moments". **Miranda, **you were my first reviewer and I'm glad that this story made your stressful day a little better because you reviews have made mine. You are once again one the MAIN contributing factors in my decision to lengthen this story, so thank you. Finally, just a heads up, that the next chapter may not get posted until Monday seeing as tomorrow is a pretty busy day for me (mainly church stuff). Again, you guys are awesome and I love all of your feedback!

Robin Roronoa


	6. First First

_Reaching Getsaino_

"Wow, this island sure has a lot of buildings." said the sniper in awe of the numerous large buildings that were visible even from a few hundred yards away from the coast.

"I bet they'll have a great bookstore. Oh, and a sweets shop! Mm, cotton candy! The young doctor soon had visions of sitting in a forest made of the sweet floss while reading new medical texts.

"Okay guys, this is the best place for everyone to restock on supplies, so we need to make sure everyone has their assignments clear." Nami began to take charge per usual as the Sunny steadily approached the island." Franky you and Sanji- kun are in charge of food, cola, and any spare wood or parts you need to repair Sunny.

"Hai Nami-sis." "Of course Nami-swan!"

"Next,Usopp you go with Chopper to pick up any herbs he needs replaced and any thing you need for your Pop Green garden. Here's a little extra in case you guys find any spare parts or medical texts while restocking.

"Wow, thanks Nami! Your being really generous today!" exclaimed Chopper.

"Yeah, dating Luffy has made you a lot nicer." commented the sharpshooter.

"Idiot! I've always been nice! And we aren't dating yet, stupid!"

"_Yet? _Someone has high hopes for tonight."

"Shut up or I'll cut your budget in half!"

The sniper blanched at the threat, deciding it best to keep quiet then to risk the red-faced navigator making good on her threat.

"Okay, next is Zoro and Robin. Robin you can pick up our usual stuff and anything else you need. Here's 3 million beri to start, if you need more just come find me and Luffy."

"Nani! Why so much!" exclaimed the shocked men on board.

"I already told you this is the best place to pick up supplies. Plus, Onni-san can have as much as she needs to make sure my little niece or nephew has everything they need."

"Ah, Nami-swan is so sweet when it comes to children."

"Thank you Nami-chan." Robin nudged Zoro in the side waiting for the swordsman to say something.

"Yeah, thanks Nami." Zoro said under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that Zoro, could you repeat it." asked the innocent looking navigator.

"I said thank you witch."

"I should tack on to your debt for the witch comment, but I won't since you're the father of Robin's kid."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It would set a bad example if the kid saw how much I owned you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not, you're bounty is $350,000,000 beri, and with the years of accumulated interest and the number of times you've had to borrow since Loguetown, you owe me $1,476,597,349 beris.

"You're gonna die in a horrible way one day."

"Yep and I'll haunt you until you pay me back."

"You..."

"Okay next is Brook who is in charge of guarding the ship."

"I will give my life to protect the Thousand Sunny, although I'm already dead. Yohohoho! SKULL JOKE!"

The Sunny had reached the coast by now and everyone moved to help get the ship ready for docking. As they gathered at the ladder ready to start their assigned tasks, their captain called for attention.

"Alright guys, go do what Nami said and meet back here by 9:00."

"Hai!"

_Luffy and Nami_

The young couple made their way through the crowded streets of Getsaino, taking in the pleasant atmosphere, and simply enjoying their counterpart's company.

"I didn't know this island was so big. There are so many cute shops here."

"We can stop and look around at some if you want Nami."

"Maybe later. So where are you taking me anyway Luffy?"

"Shishishi. It's a secret Nami."

"Can you at least tell me where it is so I can make sure we're heading in the right direction?"

"Zoro is the one who gets lost not me, but the map said it was on the east side of the city on Rowletty Ayvenuy."

"I think you mean Roulette Avenue."

"That's it."

"Okay lead me away Captain."

Luffy took this opportunity to grab Nami's hand, holding it firmly in his own as he led her through the busy streets to their destination. Nami blushed at the sudden contact, but quickly recovered and pulled their joined hands to her chest so that she was literally on Luffy's arm._ I can't believe this is the guy I fell for._ Luffy smiled at her readjustment of their hands, taking it as a sign that the redhead was enjoying herself.

"This is it." The pair stood in front of a massive building, easily the size of the Alabasta Palace, Nami's jaw dropped as she read the sign."

"This is suppose to be the best restaurant on Getsaino, and the casino is said to break every tourist's bank, but I figured you could beat them easily."

"Luffy, this is perfect."

"Come on let's go get a table, I'm starving."

Nami laughed at her date's usual comment. _He's a bottomless pit, it's a wonder none of us has starved, with him on board._

Upon entering the couple saw a huge spiral staircase in the center of the building that was easily fifteen stories high.

"So cool!"

"Hello, Monsieur and Madam, table for two."

"Yes..."

"Can we have a table up there?" asked an excited Luffy.

"Of course Sir."

The pair was led to a table on the fourth level that had a great view of the city below. Nami smiled to herself at how perfect this date seemed to be going with her goofy captain. They both sat in silence, content with simply watching the streets below together until their meals arrived. After they had eaten for a couple of minutes the cartographer popped the question that had been on her mind for awhile.

"Luffy have you ever been on a date before?"

"No. Why have you Nami?" asked the straw-hat teen as he stuffed his face with some weird meat that was apparently three different types of birds shoved into each other then slow cooked.

"No, I never had time for things like that when I was growing up."

"I'm kinda happy you didn't. Now we can say that this moment was a first for both of us."

"What are you talking about Luffy?"

"When I was talking to Zoro he said he never considered going out to eat with a girl or kissing and stuff like that important. But, that the first time he tried those things was with Robin and he's happy he had those firsts with her instead of some random person because he knows she's the only one he could ever love."

Nami blushed at the implications of his statement. _Does he love me? _She hadn't been sure how she felt about the idea of a relationship when Luffy had asked her out the other night, but looking at the young man in front of her, his eyes watching her every move, the only word that came to mind to describe her emotions now was love. _I'm not sure how this is suppose to go, but I want to figure it out with Luffy. _Her resolve clear in her mind she leaned forward to speak in her date's ear.

"We can have another first tonight too."

"Wha-"

The raven-haired teen was cut off as his crew mate cupped his face and pressed her lips hesitantly to his own, as she went to pull away Luffy brought his hand up to her head, successfully keeping her in place. They pulled each other closer until they were dizzy from lack of air and their new found feelings. As they sat down, both breathless from their first kiss, Luffy smiled as he stretched his neck towards Nami's ear.

"So am I your first boyfriend now?" Nami responded by moving to his side of the table and taking a seat in his lap. She leaned in for another kiss as Luffy brought his arms around her waist to hold her steady."

_Back to Nami getting dressed in her room_

_I guess that was when I fell in love with him. I wonder if he's gonna pop the question question soon, I'll definitely say yes to THIS proposal._

The navigator slipped into a pair of jean shorts and a red v-neck t-shirt before heading to the kitchen to eat with her friends.

**Author's Note**: This was kinda hard to write because while I ship LuNa, it wasn't a pair that I ever planned on writing as the main pairing in my stories. That said, I hope you enjoyed my take on their relationship and how it came to be, I know that the date was highly anticipated and I hope it met your expectations. You guys are awesome as always and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. P.S. In case you were wondering about the proposal comment, it's a reference to Absalom (Thriller Bark is fresh in my mind since the Funimation dub just got released :). As for the Zoro's bounty, I figured his and the rest of the crew's would have increased at some point, especially with how Dressrosa is going. The second half of this chapter will be posted later today with Zoro's flashback.)

Robin Roronoa


	7. First First Continued

**WARNING! This is the 2nd half of Ch.6**

_In the Kitchen_

Nami had taken a seat at the table next to Robin, before noticing that the older woman's family wasn't present.

"So where did Zoro get lost this time?"

Chuckling at the redhead's comment Robin replied, "He insisted on getting Olivia changed and ready for breakfast, something about being perfectly capable of getting his daughter dressed."

"Men and their stupid pride."

_In the Nursery_

"See that wasn't so hard, right Livy?"

The moss-head's only response was delightful giggles from the young girl that had just endured twenty minutes of him trying to put her tiny dress on right.

"Who puts this many buttons on a baby's dress? And what's with this ribbon thing?" Zoro had tried for what seemed like hours to figure out how to get his daughter clothed in the lavender dress that apparently you either had to have an instruction manual or be Robin to work. After giving up on the outfit he opted for a cute onesie that had a hood with bear ears on it, it had been one of the first pieces of clothing that the couple had purchased for their then, unborn offspring.

"It's been a while since me and your mommy picked this out for you." Zoro told his daughter as he finished zipping up the onesie and pulled the adorable hood up.

_Flashback- Getsaino after Nami tells everyone their tasks_

Zoro was waiting on deck for Robin to finish changing. He turned around at the sound of the door opening to see her walk out in a white sun dress carrying her white shoulder bag from Skypeia. Zoro gawked at the change in his wife's wardrobe, he was used to the tight shirts and skirts, seeing her in a loose, flowing dress, she looked breathtaking.

"Wow, when did you get that?"

"Oh, Nami picked it out when we were on Fishman Island. I figured I'd get used to wearing these kinds of clothes since Chopper confirmed that I was already over a month. What do you think, Mr. Swordsman?" smirked Robin after noticing her husband's stunned look.

"You should definitely keep um, wearing stuff, like that. You look ni-nice." stuttered Zoro.

Smiling, Robin made her way to the deck and towards her husband. As she approached him she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you could help me try on some when we're shopping? Hmm?"

Zoro's face burned as his lover's lips brushed against his ear and at her suggestion.

"Yeah, that sounds good." he managed to choke out as Robin giggled and interlocked their fingers. They made their off the Sunny, Zoro picking Robin up when she was still a few feet from the ground and carrying her to the edge of the main street.

"Zoro, I can still walk."

Setting her down on the pavement, and sliding his arm around her waist so that his hand rested on her hip, he gave her his best cocky smirk.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

After making their way through the streets of Getsaino, the Roronoa couple had purchased bottles, diapers and wet wipes, pacifiers, and after two hours and a very sweaty, red faced Zoro, some loose dresses for Robin.

"So, do we need to look for baby clothes or toys now?"

"Well, those are gonna be hard to purchase since we don't know the sex yet."

"I'm sure they have stuff that can work for girls or boys if you want to look."

"Alright, we still have four hours until Luffy asked everyone to be back."

"Okay, I think there was a store back on the South side of the city that specializes in baby apparel." said the swordsman as he pointed in the direction of where he remembered the store.

"Zoro."

"Yeah."

"That's east."

After, a few missteps and turn backs, the pair arrived outside a building that's sign looked like something out of a toddler's fantasy book. With puffy, cloud-like letters and a playful dragon as the mascot, the pair blanched at the ridiculousness of the advertisement.

"Who makes a dragon the sign for a baby store?"

"I think it's kinda cute, but in no way resembles the real thing."

"Yeah, that one on Punk Hazard definitely wasn't breathing puffy, cotton candy fire like that one is."

"Hm, Chopper might of wanted to explore if he had know there was a cotton candy-breathing dragon on the island."

They entered the store and looked around at an assortment of dresses, shirts with animals on them, bright colored pants, and impossiblely tiny shoes.

"It it really gonna be this tiny?"

"At first."

Trying to find something that was unisex, Zoro wandered around until he came across a rack of onesies. Scanning the rack for something his future son or daughter could wear, he was about to move on as his eye caught on something white. Reaching for it, a smile came onto the swordsman's face as he called for Robin to come over."

"Did you find anything?"

"This one."

"Are you sure Zoro, it looks a little silly?"

"Yes. If it's a boy he'll look manly because it's a wild animal, but if it's girl well, you looked adorable in that jacket on Punk Hazard."

The archeaologist blushed at her husband's compliment, but images of a little boy growling like a bear cub and a baby girl hiding her face under the hood flooded her mind.

"You're right, let's get this one."

_Back to Livy and Zoro_

Zoro had managed to get the outfit successfully on his young daughter and now watched her happily play with the ears on her hood.

"You know Olivia, you look cute just like mommy did her jacket."

The little girl perked up at the mention of her mother. "Where mommy?"

"Come on let's go see her."

**Author's Note:** Okay so the flashbacks are complete. Yea! Sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter six (since Getsaino was suppose to only be one chapter, but I didn't want to have one 3,000 word chapter). To be honest I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, I have at least one more chapter planned. Zorobin week arriving means that this fic getting updated may take a backseat until December, but do not fear. This is not me abandoning it or some excuse for writer's block, I actually have some ideas for one-shots that take place in this timeline, paricularly about the dress shopping and Olivia's first exploration of ruins with Robin for the themes this week. So you guys have that to look forward to. Thanks again for everyone who has followed this from the beginning and please let me know your thoughts on the flashbacks. You guys rock as usual, exspecially my number one reviewer** miranda**!

Robin Roronoa


	8. Just a Normal Day

Zoro arrived in the galley carrying Livy who attempted to squirm out of hands at the sight of Robin.

"Mommy! Mommy!" cried the excited little girl as her mother reached out for her.

Robin cradled her daughter to her chest as Zoro sat down beside them, kissing her forehead as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Luffy, stop stealing food!" yelled the angry navigator as she tried to control her boyfriend. Usopp and Chopper cowered behind the counter trying to stay out of the redhead's crossfire.

"_Nami's scary."_

"Oh Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry. Robin-chwan, I made this special blend of fruits and vegetables for Olivia-chan, it has all the essential nutrients for a growing baby."

"Thank you Sanji." The historian took the proffered bowl, giving the chef a grateful smile that had him noodle dancing between herself and the still angry Nami.

Luffy saw the new food on the table and instinctively reached for it. However, before he could reach the bowl Nami and Sanji rained blows down on his head.

"Idiot, don't steal food from the baby!"

"How dare you try to take Olivia-chan's food, crappy rubberman!"

Zoro huffed at the crew's usual loud antics, all he wanted was to eat in peace.

Watching their greedy captain get pummeled sent Usopp and Brook into a fit of laughter, Chopper however, feeling sorry for Luffy offered some sushi to the young man since it wasn't sweet. Robin just continued feeding her baby as Olivia giggled at her Uncle Luffy's stretchy arms, a cute sight that had their shipwright crying in his "Super" pose.

"Don't look at me jerks. I'm not crying."

"What a sweet sight to behold, not that I have eyes to see with anyway. Skull Joke! Yohoho!"

"Hey Luffy do you still wanna train later?"

"Yeah Zoro, I want to show you this awesome new move I came up with."

"Good, it'll be good training for me."

"Just be careful you two." said Robin.

"Always." said Zoro as he squeezed her tighter while rubbing her side affectionately. Robin laid her head on his shoulder contently, pressing a quick kiss to his neck.

"Hey, um, Nami, can you help me pick out some new drawing materials when we dock?" asked the cautious sniper.

"Sure thing Usopp, I'm running low on ink for my maps anyway." The sharpshooter breathed in relief that he wasn't a victim of Nami's wrath.

"Franky, I came up with a special cola I want you to try." said Sanji who was momentarily not distracted by the ladies.

"Super, Curly-bro!"

"Hey Robin, I found some new medical books at the last island if you want to read them together later. They're all about childcare." spoke an excited Chopper.

"That sounds wonderful Dr. Chopper."

"Calling me Dr. doesn't make me happy you big jerk." said the reindeer as he danced around.

The crew continued eating, plans for the day made, and everything normal. As the food disappeared the Straw Hats left the table to prepare for the day's activities, all of them content from another happy meal with their nakama.

**Author's Note:** Okay so this is a story version of the final chapter, Chapter 8 was my original idea for the ending, but I wanted you guys to have a bit more story before getting into the ending. Thank you all for following this story and taking the time to let me know your thoughts on my writing. I can't wait to see your thoughts on the last two chapters and I hope that this was a satisfactory ending.

Robin Roronoa


	9. Final Chapter: Moments

WARNING! Read "Just a Normal Day" (The 8th chapter posted) before this if you haven't!

The Straw Hat crew members were gathered in the galley enjoying a meal together. The captain was trying to steal food, the navigator was yelling causing the sniper and doctor to cower. The swordsman huffed at the crew's usual loud antics trying to simply enjoy his food. The chef swooned over the three ladies as the musician made obnoxious jokes. The cyborg cried and struck a pose during the exchanges while watching the archaeologist tend to her infant daughter claiming he wasn't crying. Everything was normal. It was perfect. These ten people were forever linked together by the bonds they had forged. The rivalry of the mosshead and blonde, the sisterly love of the two grown women, or the brotherly affection the shipwright had for everyone and vice versa, these things had held them together through ever hardship, every laugh and tear, every moment. They were an unusual family, brought together by choices made on a whim and strong from years of devotion to each other. The pebble that had been thrown into each of their life rivers was Monkey D. Luffy, he was the driving force that had made them reach goals beyond their dreams and build relationships that were unheard of in their past lives. The Roronoa family and now his own beginning with the navigator were both testaments to the power Luffy had and his determination to bring his crew together.

"Hey Luffy do you still want to train later?"

"Nami can you help me pick out some drawing materials?"

"Franky, I came up with a special cola blend you should try."

"Robin I found a couple new medical books about childcare if you want to read them later."

These moments weren't extraordinary, they weren't moments that Olivia would hear stories about when she was older. They didn't take pictures to remember them or write them down in the logbook, but they didn't have to because days like this were always present in the crew's mind. They all had a heart for adventure but simply being with the people they loved most, the ones who had reached into the darkness to claim them as their nakama, those were the times that they didn't need to memorialize. Being with one another, whether it was the sniper and mechanic working on an invention, the swordsman cuddling the archaeologist as she slept, or the doctor watching his beloved captain capture sea creatures for dinner, was the joy of every Straw Hat. The bond they shared was strange for a pirate crew, but nothing about them was really normal to begin with, not with a captain like Luffy.

As the crew ate, Zoro snaked an arm around Robin's waist gently rubbing her side as she laid her head down on his shoulder. Luffy had several bumps on his head from the navigator and chef for trying to steal food from the baby who was in awe of her "Uncle's" stretchy arm. Usopp and Brook laughed loudly at the captain's punishment, while a sympathetic Chopper offered Luffy some of his less sweet pieces of food.

Just another day for the Straw Hat pirates, just another moment to remind them why they chose each other in the first place and why they continued to everyday.


End file.
